Tanks or fluid storage vessels are often used for storing fluids such as liquids, gases, and even solid matter. Such storage vessels not only store such various substances, but are also often rinsed or cleaned using a variety of substances and methods. For example, a tank may be with water or cleaned with a chemical. In such examples, the inside of the storage vessel can be sprayed with the water, chemical, or other fluid.